


in dream

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fictogemino, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Crowley bermimpi.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori original dan didedikasikan untuk Atsui.]





	in dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).



> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini merupakan fictogemino.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori original.
> 
> 


Crowley terbangun di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri.

Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi, tapi satu iblis bermimpi.

Tidurnya pasti begitu lelap, karena mimpi itu begitu nyata.

Sang iblis tidak berbaring sendiri.

 _Ini pemandangan yang ingin kulihat setiap hari_ , pikir Crowley.

Sang malaikat bernapas teratur, tenang dan damai.

Aziraphale terbuai.

Dalam lelap, sang malaikat tersenyum.

_Apa yang kau impikan?_

Pada gelap, sang iblis berbisik.

Aziraphale memanggil, "Crowley." dengan lembut.

Jantung Crowley berhenti.

_Beranikah aku berharap?_

Tidak percaya, diraihnya sang malaikat.

Namun, iblis tidak seharusnya bermimpi.

Crowley bermimpi terbangun di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan.

Quién era aquellos que te amó en el sueño, cuando dormías? Dónde van las cosas del sueño? Se van al sueño de los otros?

Who was he who made love to you in your dream, while you slept? Where do the things in dreams go? Do they pass to the dreams of others?

— _**Pablo Neruda, Libro de las Preguntas: XLIII**_

•••

**Author's Note:**

> > Puisi tersebut diambil dari _Libro de las Preguntas_ karya Pablo Neruda (1974); yang diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris oleh William O'Daly (1991) menjadi _The_ _Book of Questions_ dan diterbitkan oleh Copper Canyon Press.
>> 
>> _Quién era_ _**aquella** _ _que te amó en el sueño, cuando dormías?_ adalah larik yang sesungguhnya. Kata _aquella_ saya ganti menjadi _aquellos_ karena saya ingin merujuk pada kata sifat demonstratif plural maskulin. [x](https://www.thoughtco.com/demonstrative-adjectives-3079092)
>> 
>> Perubahan kata sifat demonstratif ini, tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengurangi atau merusak makna puisi yang asli.
> 
> Dedicated for Atsui, my comrade. You don't ask for this, but I give it to you anyway. You're the real MVP. ♥
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan sebagai penutup entri-entri saya di #ResumeTheDraft karena nilai sentimental. Semacam menggabungkan draft saya yang paling lama dengan fandom saya yang terbaru. Ungkapan terima kasih kepada sahabat baru saya, Atsui, dan penyelenggara yang membuat saya kembali aktif untuk menulis, Cineraria, namseokspb, dan rasyalleva ♥


End file.
